


Moonlight Musings

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, she just needs love, thankfully marie is a patient woman, zelda is bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: The first time Zelda and Marie sit down and talk after their kiss.(Mambo Marie March Week Two Prompt: First Time)
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Mambo Marie March





	Moonlight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is short, but I'm still getting used to writing for these two. So consider this as my warmup lol. Enjoy!

Zelda watched as Mambo Marie graciously got up and offered to help Hilda with the dishes. Hilda of course refused and said she couldn’t let their honored guest get their hands dirty. 

“Nonsense, Hilda! I want to help.” Marie replied.

Hilda had no rebuttal to that. In actual fact, she was grateful for the help, with Ambrose stuck up in the attic for the better part of the week and Sabrina...being well, _Sabrina_ and coming and going as she pleased.

Hilda handed her a dishcloth and Marie’s face lit up in such a way that one would think drying and packing away dishes was some huge honor to her. 

Zelda knew she ought to help, but instead, she watched as the two women worked side by side at the sink with their backs turned towards her. 

Hilda laughed at something Marie said, and Zelda wondered yet again when their friendship had begun. Sure, Marie had been spending all her time at the Acadamy for the past couple of days, helping where she could. Hilda, on the other hand, was barely ever there, always having some excuse about living her life outside of the academy. They must have chatted some time or another and most probably found a liking in each other. Why else would Hilda have insisted to invite the damned voodoo priestess over for dinner?

Zelda’s eyes narrowed as she noticed Marie place her hand on Hilda’s arm as she too burst out into laughter. They sure seemed to be friendly. Perhaps Marie was just touchy-feely with everyone...That would explain the kiss they shared almost a week ago, but never mentioned again. Zelda knew it was reckless to kiss this woman, a practical stranger, but she felt so drawn to her. Not to mention the whiskey in her veins and the heat of the fire behind her that seemed to have emboldened both of them.

She still remembered the gentle touch of Marie’s hand on her cheek as she pulled her closer into the kiss. She still remembered how her lips burned under her soft mouth. Halfway through the kiss, Zelda realized it was a mistake. Marie must have sensed this as she broke the kiss to cup Zelda’s cheek once more and stare into her eyes. 

“Is something the matter, ma chérie?” She asked concern clear in her voice.

Zelda placed some distance between them and quickly downed the remainder of her drink before answering.

“No. I’m just tired. Thank you again for your help today. I’m going to call it a night”. Zelda got up and smoothed her dress. Almost as an afterthought, she added, “I’m glad you’re staying.” And it was true. She was looking forward to getting to know this mysterious woman. Perhaps just not so intimately so fast.

“Zelds? Cooee!” Hilda’s singsong voice startled Zelda out of her reverie.

Zelda’s eyes snapped into focus to find Marie standing in front of her with her eyebrows raised. She looked over at Hilda who was still standing behind the sink. “Sorry, Hilda. What were you saying?” She hoped the flush she felt creeping up her neck wasn’t showing.

Marie spoke up and pointed at Zelda’s glass. “I was just asking if you were finished.”

 _Oh_. In a fluent motion, Zelda finished off the last bit of her wine and handed Marie the glass. Wordlessly the two women continued to wash and dry. Zelda suddenly felt out of place watching them with no cigarette or drink to occupy her hands. 

She watched as Hilda directed Marie to one of the higher cabinets. She couldn’t help but watch closely as Marie stretched to her tippy toes in order to place the dish away safely. She let her eyes rake over the high slip in her orange dress and the expanse of lovely skin that was on display. And the way Marie’s dress fell perfectly over her behind. 

The cabinet door closed loudly and Zelda dropped her gaze just in time as Marie walked in her direction again. This had to stop. 

“I’m going to smoke,” Zelda announced, grabbing her cigarette holder and cigarettes and making her way to the front door, not even bothering to wait for a response. 

When the front door closed behind her Zelda let out a breath of relief, but yet she wasn’t totally at ease. She could swear she still heard the two women giggling from inside. 

Irritated with herself she lit her cigarette and walked down the porch steps and into the front yard. She walked past the tombstones, ignoring Salem as he meowed at her from one of the tombstones as she passed.

What was wrong with her? She hated to admit that what she was feeling was jealousy. Sure, she had been the one to distance herself from Marie after their kiss, but she hadn’t meant for her to ignore her completely. There was ample opportunity for Marie to have sought Zelda out at the Acadamy, but nothing. They exchanged polite greetings when they passed each other in the hallways but that was it. Of course, Zelda was too proud to seek Marie out herself. Besides, she didn’t have the time to go running after this witch.

The attraction she felt towards the voodoo priestess couldn’t be denied. From the moment Marie took her hand in her office soon after she arrived, Zelda felt something stir deep within her. She was absolutely gorgeous as well as enigmatic. Almost every night Zelda replayed their kiss in her head, imaging what would have happened if she didn’t flee. What scared Zelda most, was that it wasn't just simple physical attraction that she felt. It was more than that. She felt some type of connection to Marie that she didn't yet understand. 

Zelda’s lips burned as she neared the end of her cigarette. With a shock, she realized she was in the forest. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed that she walked off the Spellman property. 

She removed the now dead cigarette from her holder to place a new cigarette when she dropped the holder.

“ _Fuck,_ ” She swore and bent down in search of the thing. 

As she was feeling around on the cold, dark forest floor she heard the sound of a twig snapping nearby. She bolted upright and listened. There it was again, closer this time. Her thoughts flickered towards Faustus whose whereabouts were unknown once again. She whipped around, trying to locate the origin of the sound. She squinted in the darkness, frozen in fear. 

A twig snapped again, dangerously close. And then suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. She recognized the outline immediately, and she felt the iron grasp around her heart disappear.

“I’m sorry, chérie. I did not mean to startle you.”

Zelda took a deep breath. “That’s quite alright, Marie” She bent down in search of her cigarette holder again.

“What is it you are looking for?”

“My cigarette holder. I dropped in and can’t seem to locate it again.”

Marie bent down as well and said a few foreign words to illuminate the forest floor. "Ah, there it is!” She said proudly, grabbing the holder before Zelda could.

Both women straightened up and Marie passed the object to Zelda, their hands touching for a split second.

Zelda cleared her throat and immediately lit another cigarette. “Thank you.”

“Je t'en prie. Would you mind following me back to the house?” She enquired softly “Who knows what is lurking in these woods after dark.”

Zelda nodded, still feeling a bit on edge, and allowed herself to be lead back to their property. 

They came to a stop on the porch and Zelda settled herself on the bench in the corner, fully expecting Marie to go back inside. Instead, she sat next to Zelda keeping a respectable amount of distance between the two of them. They were silent for a while. Zelda wasn’t in the mood to speak, instead, she took lazy drags from her cigarette while Marie gazed up at the sky.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” Marie said softly, gesturing at the night sky. 

A cloud had suddenly shifted, exposing the new moon that illuminated the otherwise dark night. 

How very fitting, Zelda thought. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Zelda...What were you doing in the woods?”

“I just needed some space,” Zelda replied, too proud to admit that she ended up there by accident.

Marie hummed, contemplating what to say next. “Do you feel you have had enough space now?”

Zelda raised her eyebrows. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“I have been giving you space. I thought that is what you wanted, non?”

“I...” Zelda was at a loss for words. Never in her life has someone given her space. 

“After our kiss, I sensed that I overwhelmed you. Perhaps I came on too strong.”

“Oh I...no, you didn’t overwhelm me per se.” Why was she such a sputtering mess when she was around this woman. Zelda sat up straighter trying to regain her composure. 

“I can feel you are hesitant, which is why I’ve been keeping my distance.” Marie’s voice was serious, but she still smiled as she spoke. “I did not want to force anything on you that you did not want. Our kiss does not have to mean anything if you don't want it to.”

Zelda searched Marie’s eyes for any sign of cruel intent, but all she found was chocolate orbs full of sincerity.

“If you regret it, there will be no hard feelings between us.” 

Zelda burned under Marie’s intense stare, and she quickly averted her eyes, putting out her cigarette.

Still not meeting Marie’s eyes she said, “I appreciate that Marie, but I do not regret our kiss”. 

Zelda sighed. “I’m not usually like this. Usually, I would have…” _Jumped you at the first opportunity_ , Zelda finished in her head. But things had changed. Not only was Zelda more guarded with her heart, but also her body, something that seemed to go and in hand when it came to Marie.

“You have had a terribly hard time, Zelda. It is quite normal to feel this way.” Marie said with understanding. Zelda shuddered to think just how much of her hard time Marie knew. Surely Hilda wouldn’t have disclosed anything to Marie without her permission?

Zelda finally met Marie’s gaze. “I just need some time.” 

“Understandable. I will give you as much time as you need, ma chérie.” Marie stood up and extended a hand to Zelda. “Let’s go back inside. Hilda bragged about some dessert that I absolutely must try.”

Zelda stood and accepted Marie’s hand and couldn't help but smile at her. Yes, perhaps time, understanding and a healthy slice of Hilda's cheesecake was all she needed right now.


End file.
